Automobile trailers are secured to the back of vehicles by connecting to a trailer ball hitch located on a receiver bar. The trailer hitch coupler locks around the trailer ball hitch thereby securing the trailer for towing and preventing the theft of the trailer. Conventional trailer locks, however, either do not provide a means for securing the trailer ball hitch or do not provide a means that secures the trailer ball hitch in an anti-theft manner. For example, many of the conventional trailer ball hitches are locked with conventional padlocks. Once the padlock is removed, the trailer ball hitch can be removed thereby allowing the trailer to be stolen.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a lock that can secure a trailer ball hitch to prevent theft. It is further desirable to provide such a lock that be economically manufactured.